


This part of us will never change

by ghostly



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Makoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Haruka, Scent Marking, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly/pseuds/ghostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto have known they were truemates since childhood. Things were so natural between them that Haru hardly even thought about it; that is, until Makoto started talking to Kisumi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic is kind of based on episode 8 of Eternal Summer. Everything is basically the same, except it's omegaverse...I hope it's not too confusing?  
> -I feel so weird posting this because my last makoharu fic was so innocent ahsjsk but omegaverse is my favorite guilty pleasure so here we are~  
> -English is not my first language, if you find mistakes please inform me so I can correct it! ♥

 

 

The memory was fuzzy around the edges, they had been so young.

Haru remembers looking into green eyes and noticing little else. At the time, he didn’t know words that could describe the way his heart squeezed, the tingles that washed over his whole body – though he doubts he could ever truly describe the sensation of finding your truemate. The green eyed boy hiccupped, just as surprised.

They were drawn together like magnets. Haru usually distasted any sort of physical contact, even from his parents, but he found himself _snuggling_ with the other boy, pushing his nose into his soft cheek like some kind of newborn puppy. The boy turned his head and buried his nose into Haru’s hair, taking little gulping breaths of his scent.

Haru remembers whining loudly when their parents separated them, to his mortification. He felt less ridiculous when the green eyed boy started crying desolately at the little distance between them.

After that, their parents started the negotiations. There were many dates where they went to each other’s houses and played together while their parents discussed an infinity of things they couldn’t understand.

“Haru-chan.” Makoto said – that seemed to be his new favorite word, he said it so much.

“Just Haru.” He insisted.

“Haru.” Makoto smiled, big green eyes soft with warm affection. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care.” He said, concentrating on his drawing again.

Makoto shyly picked up a crayon, and settled for coloring the corner of the page. He had explained before that he couldn’t draw as well as Haru, to which Haru said he would if he practiced more, but Makoto seemed resolute that he couldn’t ever be as good as Haru at drawing. Haru would’ve felt unsettled, but there was no envy is Makoto’s words, only admiration.

“Do you think…there’s something wrong with us?” Makoto asked in a small voice, eyes glued to his work.

Haru stared at the side of Makoto’s face – this way he could see the light haired lashes of his big green eyes. Their bodies were close enough to share heat, lying side by side on the wooden floor of his bedroom as they were. Haru went quiet, listening to his own heartbeat, and he thought he could hear Makoto’s too, beating in sync with his.

“No. It doesn’t feel so.”

A few weeks later, Haru’s parents moved to a house much closer to the Tachibana’s. They were barely a minute’s walk away from each other – Haru couldn’t understand why he felt so satisfied. Makoto was unabashedly thrilled. They started together at a new school, and Makoto insisted on walking him to and from school, waiting on the steps until he saw Haru enter his door.

Their behavior seemed to amuse their parents, but at the time Haru didn’t really understand the things that were expected of alphas and omegas. They were just children, and did as was instinctive.

 

-

 

They grew up together, under the watchful eyes of their parents.

Every year Makoto grew taller, and broader. It seemed one day Haru turned to look at him and found himself staring at his nose, and had to tip his head back a little to catch his eyes.

Their physical changes didn’t modify  how they interacted much; Makoto was always looking after him, alternatively following and gently guiding him. The Tachibana’s, like his own family, were very traditional about the dynamics – they taught Makoto how an alpha should always look after an omega’s well-being, protect and provide for them, and the boy took it to heart.

Haru didn’t do as well in his own lessons. He was too headstrong to act submissively like the omega ideal. It seemed to please his father – he was glad Haru could take care of himself, he told him one day, when Haru had irritated his mother with his stubbornness. Mrs. Nanase was keener to praise him for his talents in drawing and cooking, and how graceful he was when he swam.

 

-

 

Puberty had been awkward. They were fifteen when Haru woke up with an annoying itch beneath his skin. He ignored it and went to the Tachibana’s house to do his homework with Makoto, as was their ritual on Saturdays. They had been seated together for two minutes before Makoto started fidgeting; ten and he was unconsciously holding Haru’s wrist. Half an hour later Mrs. Tachibana found them draped over each other, rubbing their necks together, Makoto taking deep breaths of their combined scent, Haruka with his eyes closed and his cheeks red with fever.

Makoto had actually growled at his own mother when she made to separate them – that snapped him out of his daze, and he looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers, horrified at himself. Mrs. Tachibana only laughed good-naturedly while rushing her son out of the room.

Haru’s parents came to pick him up, and he was locked in his room for the duration of his first heat. When he saw Makoto again after those three days, the alpha boy couldn’t manage to look at him or say anything without his face going red like a fire engine. Haru supposed that, even after his hour long bath, he still had some lingering scent of his heat, and blushed himself, recalling what sort of thoughts he had during his fevered state.

Their awkwardness lasted a few days, but soon they were able to push thoughts of heats and alphas and omegas away, and settled comfortably in their usual routine – when Haru’s next heat came, he secluded himself, and when it was finished and he went out again, they didn’t even acknowledge it out loud.

A few months later, when Haru’s parents had to move to Tokyo because of Mr. Nanase’s job, Haru refused to go with them. They had apparently been expecting something like that, and left Haru in the Tachibana’s care – that is, after a very embarrassing conversation about not bonding before they were eighteen that made Haru flustered just by remembering it.

 

-

 

It was not often that Haru actively thought about that. About them, meeting as little children, growing up side by side, how they had always _belonged_ to each other. About how he spent most of his days with his truemate. About the fact that Makoto was an alpha, and he an omega, and they would probably bond as soon as Makoto turned eighteen, five months after himself.

Their closeness was so natural; Haru never questioned his place by Makoto’s side, and vice versa, and neither did anyone at their school. Their status as truemates was old news, and the most people whispered about was how funny was it that they seemed so chaste for a practically bonded pair.

He didn’t think about how he considered Makoto _his_ , until—

“Do you remember Kisumi?”

If anybody else had asked it, he wouldn’t remember – but Makoto’s voice saying that name immediately triggered memories of their younger selves, of a pretty pink haired omega boy touching Makoto’s shoulder and stirring him away from Haru; of Makoto’s mouth calling that same name, out of breath during basketball practice, or with gentle affection, when they saw each other at the school’s hallways.

“Oh.”

Hearing Makoto talk about Shigino had put Haru on edge. He tried to tell himself it was ridiculous to feel threatened by Kisumi’s presence – _he_ was Makoto’s truemate, not Kisumi. Even if he and Makoto never actually acted on it, they were as good as a bonded pair. He tried to tell himself there was no need to _prove_ it to anyone, much less to an old classmate of them, who would probably be gone again from their lives as soon as Coach Sasabe didn’t need Makoto’s help anymore—

The next day he was at the swimming club, holding Makoto’s lunch like some kind of omega housewife straight out of a soap opera.

“Haru-chan! You came!” Makoto’s joy was so genuine Haru didn’t know if he felt less or even more embarrassed.

Later, when he saw Makoto and Kisumi standing together at the parking lot, talking animatedly, he stopped on his tracks. Kisumi was as tall as Makoto, but he was almost delicate, with his curly pink hair, thin long limbs, and the coy way he moved and posed himself. The boy he remembered was child omega, but now he smelled mature, _available_. Kisumi touched Makoto’s shoulder and Haru found himself walking to them before he even really thought about doing it.

Kisumi greeted him enthusiastically, but even if he acted cheerful and pleasant, Haru thought the glint in his violet eyes looked wicked (he had a flashback of the same boy sticking his tongue out at him and almost growled out loud). The worst part though, was Makoto.

The way Makoto acted with Kisumi was too similar to the way he acted with Haru. Haru knew it was because Kisumi was an omega, and Makoto had been conditioned to be the perfect alpha gentleman or something, but actually seeing Makoto being so gentle and accommodating with Kisumi was driving him mad for some reason.

He unthinkingly plastered himself to Makoto’s side, and the alpha boy came to a stuttering halt of his chatting.

“Makoto, let’s go home.” He said it almost like an order, looking at Kisumi, who smiled like the Cheshire cat at him.

 

-

 

The next day Haru brought the younger Tachibana siblings with him. He cursed himself for how his defensive techniques apparently consisted of stereotyped omega behavior. Makoto was again overcome with joy to see them, and Ren and Ran too, so he thought it couldn’t be so bad.

This time he caught Kisumi and Makoto talking by the pool – Kisumi actually leaning on Makoto, saying something that made the alpha laugh.

He didn’t hesitate to almost climb Makoto in his attempt to stay as close as possible to his side.

“A-ah, hi, Haru-chan!” Makoto greeted him, blushing and still as a statue as Haru gripped his forearm.

“There you are, Haru-chan.” Kisumi said, his eyes half closed like a lazy cat. “Me and Makoto were just talking.”

Haru stoically glared at him.

“You two are so funny.” Kisumi continued, unaffected. “You’re truemates but you don’t smell very much like each other. At least, not like mates are supposed to. You smell kind of like family, like brothers do, you know?”

Haru could feel his jaw twitch. Makoto was flaying by his side, face so red he looked one step away from combustion.

Kisumi laughed. “No need to explain yourself, Makoto! After all, it’s not so uncommon for truemates to have almost platonic relationships.”

Haru was so riled up he could smell his own pheromones, radiating off him as his body got ready for a fight. “That is bullshit.” Was all he managed to grit out, before taking Makoto by the arm and dragging him out of there.

 

-

 

They would have made their way back home in absolute silence if it weren’t for Ran and Ren. The children seemed to sense the tense atmosphere, and talked mostly to each other, sometimes including a distracted Makoto in the conversation, and leaving Haru alone to brood.

When they got to the Tachibana’s house, Makoto invited Haru in, but the omega shook his head. “Let’s go to mine.”

Makoto gulped, ushering his siblings inside and following Haru to his house.

After they took off their shoes, and were left staring at each other, both without really knowing what to do, Haru felt less angry and more awkward at the tense mood they were in. This sort of situation hadn’t happened between them since…since his first heat.

“You don’t” Makoto started, flustered. “You don’t have to– I wouldn’t–“

“I want you to scent mark me.”

Makoto looked frozen for a second, his eyes going comically wide.

“H-Haru-chan…” He stuttered, blushing to the roots of his hair. Haru could feel his own face going hot too. “Why– Are you…are you sure?”

Haru nodded, and just turned and walked to his bedroom before he lost his nerve. He could feel Makoto hesitate before following him.

He seated on the edge of his bed, and Makoto did the same, close by his side, but _not enough_ – Haru scooted closer until their tights were pressed together. Makoto gulped, his face still blushing, but his mouth set in a determined line. Looking down at what he was doing, and decidedly not at Haru, he rubbed his wrists together, then rubbed them, one by one, against his neck, stimulating his scent glands.

His alpha pheromones started filling the small closed space of Haru’s bedroom, and Haru instantly felt calmer. It was only natural for him to react to his truemate’s scent, and it so rare that he got to smell Makoto’s pheromones at this intensity. He could feel himself get drowsy and relaxed with it, like he had swam the whole day, but unfortunately his reactions didn’t stop at that, and he could feel the stirrings in his lower belly indicating his arousal – and they hadn’t even touched yet.

“Haru…” Makoto said, finally turning to look at him. “Okay?” He lifted his wrists.

Haru nodded, sluggish, and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Makoto let out a sort of strangled whimper, and delicately held Haru’s shoulder with one hand, while the other cradled his neck. Haru noted, in his dreamy like state, how big Makoto’s hands felt, holding him so securely.

Makoto started rubbing his scent soaked wrist on Haru’s neck and Haru unintentionally let out a moan. He couldn’t hide his arousal now, the way his whole body was warmed up, the scent of him rising too. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Makoto’s face and face his reaction.

“H-Haru-chan” He heard Makoto’s strangled voice, sounding much deeper and raspier than usual, and opened his eyes, only to find that he apparently had leaned over Makoto, burying his face on the crook of his neck and shoulder, like he was seeking the source of his scent.

He started rubbing their necks together, occasionally burying his nose in Makoto’s soft hair, while the alpha clutched his waist desperately. He let out a breathy, barely audible moan near Makoto’s ear, and suddenly felt his world shift – he felt the pillow of his bed beneath his head, his arms now laying open by his head, and looked up to see Makoto hovering over him.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long minute, and Haru felt so full of affection he couldn’t handle it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, tipping his chin up in invitation.

So many years of knowing each other and this was their first kiss. They gasped into each other’s mouths, overcome with the sensation of rightness. The touch of their mouths was soft, and Haru ached at the sweetness of it – his body felt overheated, and he wanted to know if Makoto was as desperate for him as he was for his mate.

He encircled his arms over Makoto’s neck and pulled him closer, his legs instinctively opening to make space for the body between them. When their bodies finally touched fully, and their erections pressed together– the powerful sensation seemed to snap Makoto out of it, and he shot upright and out of the bed.

“W-we can’t” He said, and his whole face was red, the blush going down his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt. Haru wondered how far it went, and his gaze’s journey down Makoto’s torso stopped at his groin, where the material of his trousers tented over his erection. Makoto self-consciously positioned his arm over it. “We can’t bond until—“

“I know.” Haru said, and was surprised by his own voice, how raspy it sounded.

“We should stop for now. The room…” Makoto stopped himself, too shy to comment on how the room smelt of their combined aroused scents, how difficult it would be to control themselves in this state. He half turned towards the door, and Haru sat upright, ready to call him back, when Makoto turned to him again. He walked to the bed and sat beside Haru. “But… Is it okay if I kiss you from now on?”

Haru blinked, surprised at how earning Makoto sounded. How long had he wanted this? Haru hadn’t really thought of such things before now, but it seemed like Makoto had. He stared at the embarrassed face of his truemate and huffed. “Of course, dummy.”

Makoto’s smile was so bright and genuinely _happy_ that Haru found himself returning it.

 

-

 

The next day, Makoto’s last at coaching, Haru decided they would go together. Makoto went to his house to get him, but before they could leave, Haru clutched the alpha’s shoulder and rubbed their necks together. Makoto commented at how determined Haru was at scent marking, and kissed him between breathy giggles.

That afternoon, when Kisumi saw – and _smelled_ them – he laughed loudly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot for now, but I'm thinking of maybe writing a second chapter (basically just ust before they finally turn eighteen and bond)...hehe we'll see~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a second part for this! I can't believe it..  
> Beware the new rating (explicit) because this is just filthy porn...also weird omegaverse porn, so if knots/self-lubricating butts are not your thing you shouldn't read this. If you think I should add any warnings in the fic tags let me know!!  
> Now I'm going to hide forever in embarrassment bye

 

 

“Please…”

“Haru-chan, don’t beg!”

Haru opened his eyes, and saw Makoto’s own squeezed shut. The alpha’s arms, that he was using to keep himself raised above Haru, were trembling. He looked ready to snap. Haru was counting on it.

“Makoto.” He whispered, bucking his hips up into the other’s groin – Makoto groaned. “Please. Please.”

“N-no, I can’t–“ Makoto was cut off by Haru surging up and kissing him. He groaned again, lowering his body into Haru’s – _finally_. They started rocking together, _humping_ like two pups, and Haru had to break the kiss so he could pant for air it was so good.

“Please” Haru said again, and Makoto drove his hips into his harder, grinding him into the bed. He clutched the alpha’s shoulder, opening his legs wider, and hooking his ankles behind Makoto’s.

They were wearing sweatpants, and the thin material left little to the imagination, but Haru was desperate to get rid of the layers separating them. He pushed his hand down, hooking his thumb underneath the elastic of his pants, and started pushing down – he almost didn’t realize that he was pushing his boxers with it too.

Makoto finally noticed something was going on besides the friction of their groins, and raised himself a little to look at his mate’s face, his own eyes black with lust. Haru felt his face burning, and his eyes fluttered shut as Makoto’s hand hesitantly touched his uncovered cock.

Makoto stroked him gently, and Haru couldn’t contain his pants and moans, feeling his mate’s big hands on him. He started pushing his hips up impatiently. “Makoto. Lower.”

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, like he was gathering his strength. “ _Haru_ , no, I can’t control myself like this…”

Haru actually glared at him, lips pressing together into a pout. When Makoto only smiled fondly at him, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

Makoto gasped out loud when Haru guided his own hand to his hole, already wet with how _horny_ he had become with how long they’ve been teasing each other, and pushed the tip of his middle finger in, without taking his eyes from Makoto, who was gaping with a dumbstruck expression at him.

He pushed the whole finger in, grunting a little at the sensation. “This feels different from when I’m in heat.”

“H-heat?” Makoto repeated, his eyes glassy.

“Yeah.” He took the finger out a little, and started teasing a second in. “Huh. I can barely feel the stretch then, I get so desperate.” Makoto had started stroking his cock again unconsciously, and Haru eagerly pushed the two fingers in, whimpering at the feeling. It didn’t really hurt, but it was almost uncomfortable, and overwhelming. He didn’t feel in his right mind with Makoto looking at him, stroking his cock harder now, his thumb gathering the precome in his slit – he trusted his fingers in and out, bending his knees to plant his feet on the mattress to work his hips too.

The tent in Makoto’s pants was beyond indecent now, and frankly looked quite uncomfortable. With his unoccupied hand Haru pushed the elastic waistband down, and Makoto’s hard cock slapped against his abs, getting him a loud groan from the alpha. 

Haru stopped the movement of his fingers inside himself to stare at the impressive erection; he pushed the waistband further until it was past Makoto’s balls. The base of his cock was already looking red and a little swollen where his knot would form. He knew alphas were supposed to have big cocks, but… “ _Haru_!”

Haru looked up at his mate’s face, and saw that Makoto was blushing so hard he looked ready to pass out. Haru thought Makoto’s priorities were a bit confused if he could happily watch Haru fuck himself but couldn’t take it when Haru stared at his dick. Makoto, as always, could read his thoughts just by looking at his face, and lowered himself, hiding his face in Haru’s neck, murmuring “sorry”. In apology, he gripped both their cocks in his hand and started stroking them together.

The position made it uncomfortable for his arm, so he took his fingers out with a hiss. He nudged Makoto’s hand away, and started stroking them with his slick hand. The other arm he hooked over Makoto’s neck, and pleaded in his ear to “please…Please Makoto, just your fingers. Please.”

Makoto’s fingers were bigger than his, and he could actually feel himself getting wetter just by the feeling Makoto touching him there. They were both panting, and Makoto buried his face on Haru’s hair, breathing his scent desperately while he pushed his finger in. Haru whimpered, jerking them faster, when Makoto easily found his sweet spot. He wondered, dazedly, if this was what happened with all truemates, if his body couldn’t hide secrets from Makoto any less than his mind could.

He gripped Makoto’s cock, imagining what it would feel like inside himself instead of a finger – Makoto gasped like he had read his mind, and pushed into his prostate a little harder, and that was it – Haru came, his mouth open but without any actual sound.

Makoto was panting harshly when he raised himself a little, taking his finger off Haru gently, and then gripping himself roughly by the base of his cock. Haru watched fascinated as he squeezed his knot and came in thick ropes over Haru’s belly.

When they got their breaths back, and looked at each other and the mess they made, Makoto sighed.

Five months until he was eighteen.

 

-

 

Nagisa’s burgundy eyes zeroed on them when they met for lunch at the rooftop. Makoto hesitated a step, but Haru squeezed his hand and they kept walking toward their friends. When they sat and Makoto started to open their bento boxes, Nagisa sprawled himself over both their laps – Rei looked appalled.

“ _Hello_ there lovebirds.” He smiled wickedly. He sniffed not subtly at all, and his smile spread wider. “And I here thinking your Victorian courtship would last until you were thirty!”

“ _Nagisa_.” Rei admonished, his face as red as Makoto’s. “That’s no way to talk to your senpai!”

“But I’m so proud of them!” Nagisa bounced a little, eyes sparkling. “It’s not every day your best friends tie the knot!”

Makoto actually curled his legs so he could hide his face on his knees. Haru could feel himself blushing a little too. He didn’t correct him though. It was society’s commonsense that pairs waited at least until legal maturity to bond, but the concept was a little overseen for truemates; their families, however, wouldn’t permit a ‘scandal’, specially the Nanase’s. He knew Nagisa was probably only trying to rile them up so he could dig for details.

At swim practice, Gou fawned over them as badly as Nagisa, and to their mortification even Amakata-san congratulated them and offered some words of wisdom from a popular saying that involved a metaphor with knots. Again. Haru was starting to think people were obsessed.

When they actually dressed down to their swimsuits though, Haru found himself more distracted by Makoto’s almost naked body than by the water. He could feel it was mutual, with the looks Makoto kept stealing at him from time to time, green eyes clouded.

So when practice ended, Haru cornered Makoto at the locker room without much regard for his friends, and started rubbing their necks together, his arms around the alpha’s shoulder and his feet on his tiptoes.

“H-Haru-chan!” Makoto tried berating him, but his hands were already clutching Haru’s waist.

“You weren’t smelling like me anymore.” He explained, actually resenting the water a little. But not really, because this way they got to scent mark each other again.

“I still have to take a shower! It’ll wash away the scent and you’ll only have to do this again.” When Haru just stared at him with half lidded eyes and a small smile, Makoto melted a little, and gripped him tighter into a hug. “When we bond, we’ll have each other’s bond bites, and we’ll smell like each other all the time.”

Haru dug his fingers into his mate’s shoulder blades a little at that. He didn’t think it was Makoto’s intention, but his words, thinking of their skin marked by each other, made Haru struggle not to let out a wanton moan.

“Ooooh, get a room!” They heard Nagisa’s teasing voice, and separated gingerly. The little blond was toweling his hair, smiling widely, but his cheeks were actually a little pink. Rei looked like he was trying to fit himself into his bag he was hiding basically his whole head inside it.

 

-

 

They were coming back from a tournament, late at night, the bus dark and quiet, disrupted only by Nagisa’s occasional snores. Their last tournament in high school, Haru thought. He and Makoto had already decided they would attend university in Tokyo, join the swim club there too. He thought of sharing an apartment with his mate, of living closer to his parents. He would miss the Tachibana’s, who were as much his family as his parents. He thought of how much Makoto would miss them.

“Haru?” He turned away from the window to stare at Makoto. The alpha was waking up from his nap, his voice thick with sleep, blinking with heavy eyelids. “You should sleep, I know you’re tired.”

“Can’t.” He said, nuzzling into Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto’s hand came to pet his hair, and Haru hummed contently, earning a quiet chuckle from Makoto. “I swear you’re like a little kitten sometimes.”

In retaliation, he lifted his head a little and gave Makoto’s chin a kitten lick. When his mate only laughed again, he licked his neck. Makoto eyes opened wide then, all sleepiness gone from them.

“Haru…stop it.”

“Mew.” He answered, just to be a brat. He turned and lifted himself on his seat a little so he could swing his leg over Makoto’s and straddle him face to face. Everybody else was sleeping anyway; nobody would see them in their seat at the back of the bus.

Makoto huffed, his cheeks turning pink. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Meow.” Haru whispered against Makoto’s ear.

The alpha shuddered. “Stop it already! This is so perverted, you’re tainting my love for cats!”

Haru muffled a laugh at that, couldn’t stop the smile curling his lips. When he stared at Makoto, his mate’s eyes were sparkling with happiness and pride at making Haru laugh.

His mate cradled his face with big, gentle hands. “You’re so beautiful.” He said quietly, and with such sincerity Haru couldn’t stop himself for blushing hard. He melted into Makoto when he was pulled in for a kiss. It was so sweet, so full of adoration. Makoto seemed to love kissing him most of all, he did it with such reverence.

They kissed for long moments, keeping it honey sweet. When it was getting hotter, Makoto separated their lips, and touched the tips of their noses together, just breathing each other’s scent. “Two months.” He counted to his birthday.

Haru settled comfortably into his lap, resting his head on his shoulder; Makoto’s cheek resting on his hair, his arms around him. They slept until Nagisa woke them up, _loudly_ , pretending to be scandalized by their sleeping arrangement.

 

-

 

Makoto’s eighteenth birthday party was a small affair, just his parents and siblings, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin, and Haru at his house. He had opened his mouth to say something about inviting Kisumi, but Haru was glaring at him before he could utter a word.

Haru was thankful his parents couldn’t come – it was already embarrassing, the way everyone knew what they would be doing after it; he didn’t need his parents’ judgmental stares too.

Whenever Makoto’s relatives weren’t within earshot, Rin and Nagisa seemed to be in a competition of which one could embarrass the soon-to-be bonded pair more.

In the end, Mrs. Tachibana was the winner.

“Boys, it’s important to be sure Haru-chan is not near his heat cycle!” She said when she sat down to talk with them, her husband distracting the twins in the kitchen. “I know how you young couples are very eager to be with each other, but you have to be cautious so accidents won’t happen. I want you both to be graduated and with steady jobs before you start having pups!”

Makoto was staring at the ground like he wanted it to open and swallow him whole. Haru wasn’t doing much better, but he was trying his best to hide it just so he wouldn’t give Rin (who was almost choking to death with the way he was trying to muffle his laughter) the pleasure of seeing him squirm.

“My heat isn’t until at least a month from now.” He said to Mrs. Tachibana. “And I already bought contraceptives for that.”

Makoto started coughing desperately and Rin burst into peals of laughter.

 

-

 

They were strangely shy around each other when they walked together up the stairs to Haru’s house.

Makoto squeezed his hand and interlocked their fingers together after they took off their shoes and were standing in the living room, facing each other.

“We…we don’t have to do anything right now if you’re not ready for it.”

Haru stared at him incredulously, and Makoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. “Yeah, yeah, guess that was a stupid thing to say after everything we’ve done these past months.”

“Unless...you’re the one not ready.” Haru said, squeezing Makoto’s hand back. “I can wait too.”

Makoto smiled warmly. “I’m nervous. But I want to. I want it very much, Haru… I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Haru stared at him with wide eyes. There it was again, the longing in Makoto’s voice. Sometimes he talked like he had never expected Haru to return his romantic feelings, which was the most ridiculous thing Haru had ever heard. He had been in love with Makoto since the first time he looked into his green eyes – they had been only children, but the feeling was already there, blooming innocent and pure in his heart. The transition from such feelings into more carnal ones had been a bit awkward, but he wished Makoto had never doubted his want for him.

He walked closer to Makoto, and rested his forehead on his shoulder. “When I had my first heat, I thought about you.” He confessed into Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto’s hands came up to caress his arms, up and down. “Y-yeah?”

“You scent marked me – I could smell you on my skin, after. Do you remember?” He looped his arms over Makoto’s shoulders.

“Yes.” Makoto started rubbing their necks together, scent marking each other again. “You were in heat and- you always smell so good Haru, but then- I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t believe the sort of things it made me think.”

Haru started rotating his hips, pushing them into Makoto’s, feeling that he was already getting hard too. “What did you think about?”

“Embarrassing things.” Makoto said, burying his face into Haru’s neck, sounding ashamed of himself. “You don’t want to hear them.”

Haru huffed. “I really do.”

They had been unconsciously taking little steps toward the wall, so when Haru’s back collided softly with it, he was a bit surprised; but the surprise instantly melted into a moan when Makoto pressed him against it, grinding their erections together. Haru hooked his leg over Makoto’s to feel him better, what ended with Makoto’s hand on his thigh hosting him up a little – Haru hooked his other leg around Makoto’s waist too, and then he was in the air, being supported between the wall and Makoto’s body.

The position made it the right height for them to fit their mouths together, so Haru did it. He thought he would never tire of the way their mouths fit perfectly, every corner of their bodies molding like they had always been meant to be together, like this.

They separated for air, and Haru remembered of what they had been talking. “Tell me, Makoto.”

Makoto looked at him with hazy green eyes. “I thought…I thought of putting my mouth on you, _everywhere_ , to see if you tasted as good as you smelled.” He gripped Haru’s thighs harder. “I thought of how you’d look when I fucked you.”

Haru moaned wantonly, curling his legs tighter around his mate. “Makoto, Makoto, please—“

“I’ve got you.” He said, holding Haru tight and walking backwards off the wall. Haru gripped him by the shoulders as Makoto started walking towards the bedroom, carrying him. He huffed a laugh when he thought about it. Makoto felt it, and didn’t need an explanation, chuckling too. “I know right? ‘Just married’.”

“We’re not getting married.” He said, just stating the truth.

“No, but we’re getting bonded.” Makoto looked at him with starry eyes. “It’s basically the same.”

“Watch where you’re going.” He answered, flustered at the grandness of the feeling Makoto displayed so freely.

Makoto laid him down on the bed, and he squirmed beneath the intensity on his mate’s stare. He took off his shirt, and when Makoto’s eyes darkened instantly, he felt bold enough to shrug off his pants and underwear too. It was just plain white boxers, but Haru immediately remembered a talk he had with Nagisa a couple days back, when the little blond suggested he wear something special for the night – meaning _lingerie_ , and Haru had refused to, thinking it was ridiculous. But now he flushed, wondering if Makoto would have liked it better.

Makoto didn’t seem to have any problem with his choice of underwear though, and was admiring his bared body hungrily. He knelt on the bed, caressing Haru’s legs. He unexpectedly brought one up, making Haru actually _squeak,_ to his mortification, but Makoto didn’t seem to have listened. He nuzzled into the back of his knee. “You smell so good...” He ran the tip of his nose up the inside of Haru’s thigh, making his gasp at how sensitive he was. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Haru gasped out, already feeling light headed. In a small closed space, like his bedroom, their pheromones permeated it easily, and the effect was strong – he was already so hard, and thinking that this time they wouldn’t have to hold back only made him hotter for it.

“Taste you.” Makoto answered, mouthing it against his thigh.

“Ahn– yes. But you have to take off your clothes first.”

Makoto smiled, and did as he asked. Haru let himself stare at his alpha’s beautiful body before he closed his eyes, letting himself only feel Makoto’s mouth moving up his thigh, occasionally licking and nibbling on the milky white skin. To Haru’s disgruntlement, Makoto went from his thigh directly to his hipbones, where he licked and bit the protruding bones. Haru squirmed, impatiently, and Makoto actually went further up and dipped his tongue into his belly button – this time Makoto heard his surprised squeak and chuckled against his belly.

Next he worried his nipples, and Haru couldn’t contain his sighs and moans. He liked pinching them when he was masturbating, but having Makoto’s mouth on them was so much better. He was panting by the time Makoto lifted his head, pushing insistently his leaking cock against Makoto’s abs.

“Look at it.” Makoto looked dazed, as he fingered over one red, swollen nipple. “So pretty.”

“Makoto, _please_!”

His hand traveled down to Haru’s cock, and he moaned unabashedly when Makoto finally gripped it and thumbed at the head, smearing the precome over it. Next the alpha lowered his head, and put it inside his mouth, making Haru _wail_. He felt completely out of control of his reactions – Makoto’s hand traveled between his cheeks, his fingers sliding easily with how _wet_ he was.

Makoto didn’t have any experience with blowjobs – they had never done it before in their make out sessions, only ever used their hands and humped against each other – but he was as out of his mind with desire as Haru, and he licked and swallowed around it eagerly, working two and then three fingers inside Haru.

When he lifted his head to breath, Haru gripped him tightly and hauled him up, kissing him desperately. “I’m ready, I’m ready.” Haru said against his lips, clenching around the alpha’s fingers, feeling ready to melt down, he was so hot and wet.

Makoto knelt up, and again gripped Haru’s legs, hauling each of them up over his shoulders, so that he was standing between them. Haru’s bottom was actually hovering over the mattress, and Makoto thumbed over his pink hole where it was displayed for him. “You’re pretty everywhere; Haru…you taste so good.”

Haru whimpered, he was so desperate. “ _Fuck me_.”

With one hand Makoto gripped his cock, so hard his knot was already noticeably swollen and red; with the other he caught Haru’s hip, and guided himself inside.

“A-ah, ah, Haru—“ Makoto groaned and gasped, and Haru called his mate’s name back. He couldn’t close his mouth, he was panting so hard, feeling Makoto’s cock inside of him, big and too full and perfect. “H-Haru, are you okay, d-do you feel okay?” He asked once he was fully seated, gasping with the effort of keeping himself from thrusting. Their scents were more potent than ever, now they were finally tangled together.

Haru looked up into his mate’s red face with hazy eyes, his vision blurred. “Feels so good, Makoto…You feel so good inside me.”

Makoto groaned, almost pained in his pleasure, snapping his hips uncontrollably, and Haru moaned back, babbling “Move, move, please, move” and Makoto lowered himself, almost folding Haru in half, fucking him slow and deep.

He was sweating with the effort of holding back, but Haru didn’t have any leverage in this position, so he could only beg for Makoto to go faster. Their fucking started in an uncoordinated rhythm, but soon their bodies molded together, moving in perfect sync.

He could feel himself getting close, so he let his legs fall from the alpha’s shoulders and looped them over his waist instead to hug him close. He buried his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck, almost sobbing at the change of angle and how it hit his sweet spot insistently. “Makoto, ahn, I’m, ah, close!”

He licked Makoto’s neck to show his intention, and the alpha whimpered. He started thrusting deeper, keeping his cock buried inside for longer and longer, and Haru could feel his knot expanding at each thrust – when it finally was too big to move out, he rotated his hips in, forcing it as deep as he could– Haru wailed when it settled against his prostrate, the pressure unrelenting, and he came, digging his nails into Makoto’s back with the force of it, and then sinking his teeth into his mate’s neck.

Makoto gasped, and pressed Haru into the mattress as he too came, in hot thick spurts inside him, closed his teeth around his neck in return. As soon as both their bites drew blood, they unlocked their jaws, letting go of their necks.

Makoto looked at Haru with glassy eyes, and then kissed him, pouring out all his love in it. Haru did the same, clinging to him desperately. They kissed for long minutes until Haru grunted with discomfort at their position.

“My legs are cramping, we shouldn’t knot like this.” He said, and rolled his eyes when Makoto blushed. After everything they’ve done and said, his mate could still find it in himself to be self-conscious.

Makoto carefully maneuvered them into spooning, holding Haru to his chest, and hummed contently when he buried his nose into his hair. Haru reached back and brought Makoto’s head closer, turning his face so he could nuzzle against his cheek, basking into their mated scent too.

“Now you’re mine.” He said, insanely thinking of parading their new status in front of Kisumi. Preferably in low-cut t-shirts so they could show off their mating bites.

Makoto chuckled. “Always was.” He gripped his arms tightly against Haru’s waist. “And now you’re mine too.”

Haru closed his eyes, remembering the first time he looked into green eyes and saw little else ever since. “Always was.”

 

 

 


End file.
